


Experiment 626

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Fluffy, Friendship is magic!, Me fluffying things up because my last fic made me sad, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt corners Hermann and drags him to movie night. For once Hermann actually loves Newton's movie choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment 626

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> [My last fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1301929%20) was quite sad, and now I feel the burning need to make something cute and fluffy to compensate.

When Newt says he'll love something, there is a great chance of him not liking it in the slightest. If it is about movie night, you can double those chances.

It would be wiser to decline the biologist's invitation but Newt had become wise in the ways to trick Hermann. He begins by asking if he had a good night and wasn't feeling too tired. He then asks if he had any reports late or any readings he should finish. Hermann innocently gives Newton all the information he needs to know that there is no actual reason for his invitation to be declined. So when he asks all Hermann can do is sigh and agree.

They leave the lab by eight and stop by the mess to get some food. Newt then guides Hermann to one meeting room he somehow had the keys to. It has confortable armchairs and a projector that is probably better than most movie theaters nowadays. Hermann sits in one of the armchairs, carefully digging into the soft back support to allow his wings some comfort. Newt plugs a pendrive to the projector and clicks the file he wants to play so fast that Hermann doesn't actually see the title before the screen turn black and a 'play' button appears.

Newt hits play and bounces into the armchair next to Hermann's. The mathematicias turns to hand his colleague his food and when he turns back to the screen there is Hawaiian music playing and Disney's logo against a tropical fish background. He blinks at the unexpected movie and turns back at Newt who is already shoving food down his throat.

"Are we watching an animated movie tonight?" Hermann asks in a clearly confused voice.

"Yup!" Newt swallows a huge chunk of his food and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was thinking about some classic horror movie, like 'Alien' or 'The Exorcist' but in the last moment I decided that some good old _Disney magic_ is what we need!" He smiles and turns back to the screen.

Hermann feels a bit idiot sitting there and watching cartoons with Newton but there is still food in his plate so he decides to at least finish his meal before coming up with some excuse to leave. He's never been too much into Disney movies, when he was a child he was always too busy studying or occasionally playing video games with Bastien. His Father never brought any Disney movies home and neither did his older siblings, so he grew up mostly unaware of the movies that clearly were part of Newt's childhood.

This one in particular he'd never seen nor heard about. It is about an evil little alien who was genetically engineered by a mad genius. Hermann cringes internally, the story hitting perhaps a bit too close home. This makes him feel kinda sick, but he keeps eating and watching it, Newt completely enthralled by the movie by his side. By the time he finishes his meal he too is enthralled by the story. The small Hawaiian girl is just really adorable and the squeaky one eyed alien somehow reminds him of Newton. Not to mention the amazing sound track!

The only thing more amusing than the movie is Newton, who laughs and yells at the screen, talks to the characters and makes really inappropriated comments all the time. He is sitting in the very edge of the armchair by the end of the movie, clearly distressed that Lilo will be taken to space in the glass cell made to contain Stitch. Hermann snorts quietly: as if he'd never seen this movie before...

When everything ends up well Newton actually throws his arms up in celebration. He is smiling broadly and Hermann can feel and answering smile forming. "It was awesome, wasn't it?!" Newt asks, jumping off the armchair and offering a hand to pull Hermann up.

"It was really enjoyable." He answers, taking Newt's warm hand and pulling himself up.

They quickly clean the room before leaving and walk in companionable silence, Newt quietly humming a hula-like tune.

"Thank you for the evening." He says as they reach his room. "It was an unusual movie choice, Newton, but it was really good."

"It was a very appropriate choice, Herms!" Newt replies with a snort. "Stitch reminds me so much of you!"

At that Hermann actually freezes, wings going completely still under his clothes, heart hammering his hollow ribs. "He is moody and dangerous but also kinda cute." He winks and Hermann laughs weakly, failing to conceal his relieve at Newt's silly comment. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." He scratches his chest but it is just an excuse to check his binds. "I'm just tired, the movie ended later than I had imagined."

Newt smiles fondly at him. "Okay man. But seriously, if you need anything, remember we are ohana!" He giggles and waves, leaving Hermann at his door.

As his figure diminishes down the corridor, still humming to the movie's soundtrack and actually doing some little hula moves with his hips; all Hermann can do is echo the blue creature's words: ohana means family.


End file.
